1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extensometer for detecting traumatized ligaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present techniques utilized to detect traumatized ligaments are imprecise and require open knee surgery to visually inspect the ligaments to determine if it is traumatized, that is to say, if the ligament has been ruptured, elongated, etc. Of the apparatus known to measure deformation, these are too large to be utilized in measuring ligaments of the knee and a large number of these apparatus are not precise enough to make a proper measurement. Other known apparatus are so constructed that their probes would damage the ligament if they were to attempt to use such apparatus on ligaments. Thus, with the deficiency in diagnostic apparatus for detecting traumatized ligaments, the technique utilized today by physicians is not precise and is often inadequate.